Sacrificed
by sydsyd1134
Summary: The Demon Lord ruled his village with an iron fist. Allen had watched his friend each die bu his hands, silently watching them go. Now, when the black-fletched arrow hit his home, it is his turn to die. Will he make a difference? Seballen One-shot Au


**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Gray-Man. This one-shot AU is was thankfully given to me by Seth-chan~ Than you Seth! I heart you! Yaoi-goodness begins!**

_**When the Black-Fletched Arrow Hits the House**_

In a far off land where demons and humans coexisted, a small poor village was ruled by a terrible black raven demon god. Because of the demon lord who dominated the land and killed any fool who thought they could liberate the people of it, the village of secluded and forgotten by others. The demon demanded human sacrifices to quench his insatiable hunger for human souls. He'd choose his next sacrifice by sending a black-fletched arrow onto the roof of the victim's house; it was always the first born child. The first born child of the house would be gussied up and pampered for the demon, brought over through to the middle of the lake to the island where the raven lived. He'd be taken away by servants of the demon and never seen again.

That was their way of life. How they survived. If they refused to send the sacrifice, the demon lord would send a horrid plague at them as punishment. It was as it was; it was as it always has been for over 50 years. Allen Walker had seen many of his childhood friends and neighbors get chosen and taken away for the years. For a boy nearly 16, orphaned by war and adopted into the village by the kind poor villagers and the man who took him in, Mana Walker the minstrel and his brother Neah, nothing new was here when that black-fletched arrow hit his house.

"Please!" Mana begged as he held Allen close to him, his only son. Though not related by blood they were still family. "You can't take him away. He's not even my legitimate child, but he's still my son! You can't let that monster win all the time!"

The village foreman sighed, "Mana, the great raven demon has chosen Allen as his next sacrifice. He is no exception; we have done this for decades. I've even been forced to sacrifice my own son to that beast. Do you wish to risk the safety of the village for the sake of just one boy who you don't even share blood with? We've barely survived the last plague he sent upon us."

"He's still my son!" Mana cried. A hand was placed on his back; Mana looked back to his younger brother Mana, giving him a sympathetic look. "Brother…" his voice trailed off, a loss for words.

Allen placed a hand on his father's hand; he slipped out of Mana's grasp. "Mana, you've been so kind to me for years. I've seen many children I've been acquainted with die for the sake of our village. So, for the sake of the kind village who has adopted me as well as for my dear father and uncle, I will relinquish my fate and sacrifice myself to Lord Raven Demon." Mana croaked, trying to reach for his boy, but Neah held him back.

Allen smiled a fake plastic smile, trying to comfort the man he'd forever call father. He closed his eyes, with an air of pride and surrender; with long stride he renounced his future. He was taken to the foreman's house to be pampered and beautified for the ceremony the next morning.

* * *

A group of servants took him into a large room where he'd stay the night. It was beautiful, yes. He had a large dinner, usually he'd eat joyfully. But he was doleful, and ate as such. Slowly and sadly. He barely got a wink of sleep, but in the end the comforting futon he was given lulled him to a troubled slumber.

He awoke; eyes shooting open the morning light kissed his eyes. Allen had breakfast, he barely touched anything though. The servants took him to get him prepared for the trip to the island. He was bathed, cleaned from head to toe; to even under his fingernails. He was given the best and most beautiful ceremonial kimono, made from the finest of silks; a lovely black, indigo, and dark violet with sakura patterns on it. His hair was cleaned and cut, braided with a fine bloody red rose. Even his face was painted much like a geisha princess's.

He was given the ceremonial mask; he was to wear it until in the Raven's presence. Strangely and puzzlingly it looked like a cat mask you get at festivals. He put it on with a humble sigh, the white mask blending with his white hair. He was taken on a carriage and carried off to the lake. A black gondola was there waiting for him. Allen got into the boat with a few guards to ferry him to the island.

Allen pondered things during the short trip. He pondered what the Raven Demon looked like, how he'd devour him. He wondered what kind of person this monster was. Perhaps if he could appeal to the demon, he'd ask the monster to spare his village! He sighed when he saw the gloomy island that lay in the middle of the lake, like that was possible.

The stopped at the shore, where the demon's servants awaited Allen. The teen stared a bit; they were identical triplets with dark red hair and piercing eyes. They whispered a bit to each other, one stepped up and offer his hand to Allen to help him out. Allen mumbled a soft, "Goodbye, Mana," As he took the hand and got out. The demons led him into the dark forest, one leading him the other two carrying the trailing back on his kimono from dirt. Allen flushed a bit, he felt like he was getting led to the altar instead of being led to his death.

* * *

The three servants led him to a castle that had been ruined by some sort of war. Allen gulped as they abandoned him there. He stepped into the remains of a once glorious palace; he saw sitting on a black throne was probably the most beautiful creature in all the land. He was clad in black, high-heeled boots and long black fingernails, fangs pointed out his thin lips with his longish yet neat crow-black hair. His feral glowing red eyes took in his sight hungrily.

Allen blushed and stepped forward to the Raven Demon. He kneeled before him, getting on all four and facing the ground lowly. "Lord Raven Demon," he beseeched the demon god. "M-My name is Allen Walker…" he started.

"Arise, Allen Walker," he said, he spoke with a deep, silky voice. Allen did, his stormy eyes meeting those hungry ruby orbs. "Do you know why you're here?"

"To feed you my soul," the teen replied sullenly.

"Indeed. Come closer, my boy," the raven beckoned with a lean elegant finger. Allen obeyed; he crawled over to the demon lord's side. The demon picked him up and placed the boy on his lap. The demon pulled him close to his chest, those long black nails stroking his white hair."You look beautiful…did those nice villagers doll you all up just for me."

Allen looked down and blushed madly. "Y-yes my lord." He was tensed a bit, but how he stroked him relaxed him. He closed his eyes, feeling comforted in ease. He leaned back, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the demon's neck. He was in nirvana.

The demon smirked darkly, grinning showing off those pearly sharp fangs. He licked the boy's neck, making Allen blush madly and mewl. He found himself submitting, not even giving a fight. The demon kissed him deeply, devouring him from the inside. Allen felt something being pulled out of him.

All faded to black.

* * *

Hands touching his body. Allen moaned in euphoria. This is was amazing! The pleasure the demon gave his body. The demon grunted as he released into him. They lay next to each other, Allen panted, red and flushed of all color but red and pink. "That was heavenly, my lord." He snuggled closer to the lanky demon. The demon man held him, coddle him. He looked up into the demon's red eyes, "Can I trust you to keep your end of the bargain?" he asked.

The demon smirked, "Of course," he chided coolly. "I no longer ask for sacrifices from the village, and you stay here as my personal whore for the rest of eternity." He repeated the pact he made with his sacrifice. How amusing, to make a deal with his meal. Well, an eternity to make love with this creature sure beat getting a free meal from the villagers. Allen coddled up to the Raven, sighing is satisfaction.

His mortal soul no longer there.

_**The Sacrifice was Devoured**_


End file.
